<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're not going anywere by Tinybelieverbug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005059">We're not going anywere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug'>Tinybelieverbug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kalluzeb Appreciation Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But Zeb's there to help, Hurt/Comfort, Kal's having a Bad Time, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s03e21-22 Zero Hour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexsandr had a nightmare, and Zeb is there to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kalluzeb Appreciation Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're not going anywere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for KAW week 2020, for hurt/comfort prompt, day 4. I was struggling with what to do, for the hurt and the comfort, but eventually I just settled on the good old fashioned nightmare trope. This was a wild time to write, cause of Kal's mind, but nevertheless, I hope that you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kallus shot up from his shared bunk, panting in breath. The memory of the nightmare swirling in his head. Being at Thrawn’s mercy again did scare him, but watching <em> The Ghost </em> explode in the middle of that battle. It was terrifying. </p><p> </p><p>It was terrifying to think that they could have gotten shot down trying to save him. </p><p> </p><p>Sure, he had thought it at that moment, of jumping into the escape pod and hailing them. He didn’t think that they would've risked <em> everything </em> to come and save him. Though now, months later, he’s plagued by whatever his mind deems worthy of nightmare fuel. </p><p> </p><p>In the dark, Alexsandr couldn’t remember which rebel base he was on, or if he was still in the <em> Ghost’s </em> brig, awaiting what the General’s say to do with the ex-Imperial. </p><p> </p><p>The thing that pulled Alexsandr out of his thoughts, the ones that were swirling around and creating a vortex in his mind, was Zeb’s large warm, arms pulling Alexsandr from in front of him onto his chest, and started rubbing calming circles on his back. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kal, calm down, love,” It was still odd to Kallus’s ears to hear Zeb say that, but hearing those words pulled him into the present. “You’re on the Ghost, not wherever yer mind thought up.”</p><p> </p><p>Alexsandr shuddered a breath in, inhaling Zeb’s scent, calming down with the exhale. He could feel tears rolling down his cheeks, though he didn’t process them until a large thumb started wiping off the tears. </p><p> </p><p>“Kal, yer here,” He could hear, quiet and in his partner’s deep voice. “Yer here.” Zeb wasn’t sure what rattled Alexsandr, but he managed to calm him down. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m here.” Alexsandr repeated, not completely sure if he believed it, but he believed he was with Zeb, so that was anywhere <em> but </em> the Empire. </p><p> </p><p>A few moments passed, and Zeb’s curiosity got the better of him. “So, do ye wanna talk about it?” He wasn’t sure what prompted him, but Zeb wanted to know just what made Kal wake up like that. </p><p> </p><p>“It, it was Thrawn,” Alexsandr started, trying to remember, knowing bits and pieces. “He shot down the <em> Ghost </em>at Atollon.” He tried to keep his voice level, but it started cracking when all of the fear came back. Fear that the people that he loved - that loved him - would’ve died for his actions. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, that didn’t happen,” And Zeb is glad it didn’t, “and we’re not going anywhere, Kal.” He promised, intending to keep it, as long as he needs. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>